Student and Zombie Apocalypse
by namikazelucifer007
Summary: Terjebak dalam situasi menegangkan apakah mereka dapat mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung, sambil berusaha mencari tau kondisi keluarga mereka.


**Student and Zombie Apocalypse**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Rated:** T

 **Warn:** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), AU, alur berantakan, OOC, Bahasa gak baku.

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Don't like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Terjebak dalam situasi menegangkan apakah mereka dapat mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung, sambil berusaha mencari tau kondisi keluarga mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan bagian jambang sebelah kanan yang diikat (bayangin aja rambut ashura tapi diganti warna pirang) sedang bersandar di tangga dekat lahan parkir Akademi Fujimi yang merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik dijepang, pemuda tersebut sedang menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya dengan lembut.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Yo! Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang berubah menjadi Namikaze Kushina, aku adalah salah satu murid dari Akademi Fujimi dan juga merupakan ketua dari dewan keamanan siswa. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku berada disini bukannya dikelas, jawabannya adalah aku sedang malas berada dikelas. Sesekali biarkan aku menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini, yah walaupun nantinya aku dipandang jelek oleh para murid lainnya toh aku tidak peduli.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Haah, sungguh merepotkan sekali menjadi ketua dari dewan keamanan siswa, hei Takashi kau mau kan menggantikan posisi ku sebagai ketua dewan keamanan siswa?" ucap Naruto kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Takashi.

"…"

"Hoi, Takashi!"

"A-ah kau bilang sesuatu Naruto?"

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun Takashi? sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ada masalah"

"Haah, kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil tapi terkadang kau masih sering menyembunyikan masalah yang menimpamu"

"…"

"Sudahlah Takashi lupakan saja Rei, dia tidak pantas kau pikirkan"

"Apa maksud mu Naruto?"

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkanmu sama sekali?"

"…"

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" ucap seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink.

"Takagi?"

"Seperti anak kecil saja, setiap ada masalah selalu pergi ketempat ini untuk mengurung diri. Lagipula semester baru juga baru dimulai dan kau malah mengurung diri ditempat seperti ini dan Naruto kau bukannya membantu Takashi malah diam saja"

"Biarkan dia seperti itu Takagi, dia sedang memikirkan masalahnya. Lagipula aku hanya ingin dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri"

"Terserahlah lagi pula ini bukan urusan ku, hanya karena ditolak oleh teman kecil mu kau menjadi seperti ini, dasar bodoh" ucap Takagi sambil pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Terus kenapa?" ucap Takashi dengan suara kecil.

 **Trang!**

 **Trang!**

"Kau mendengarnya Naruto?"

"Ya, suara itu arahnya dari arah gerbang sekolah"

Mereka melihat seorang pria yang berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah yang tertutup, tetapi anehnya pria itu terus berjalan menabrak gerbang yang tertutup tersebut.

"Siapa itu? aneh sekali"

"Kau benar Takashi, orang itu terlihat sangat aneh" ucap Naruto, lalu mereka melihat empat orang guru yang berjalan menuju gerbang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa dengan mu? Berhentilah melakukan hal aneh" ucap seorang guru perempuan.

"Sudahlah Hayashi-sensei, biar aku yang menanganinya"

"Tunggu Tejima-sensei, jangan gunakan kekerasan"

 **Grauk! Argh!**

"Tejima-sensei!" teriak para guru tersebut, Naruto dan Takashi yang melihat hal tersebut terdiam.

"pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti"

 **Brugh!**

"A-apa dia sudah mati?"

"Tidak mungkin, hanya luka sekecil itu membunuh Tajima-sensei"

"Tajima-sensei anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya guru perempuan tersebut saat melihat tangan Tajima bergerak yang disusul terbukanya mata Tajima.

"Tajima-sensei, syukurlah-" belum sempat selesai bicara, baju guru perempuan tersebut ditarik dan leher dari guru perempuan tersebut digigit oleh Tajima.

 **Kyaa!**

Naruto dan Takashi yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut karena melihat Tajima-sensei mengigit leher Hayashi-sensei.

"Takashi ayo kita pergi ke kelas, kita beritahu semuanya tentang kejadian ini" ucap Naruto sekaligus berlari kearah kelas yang mereka tempati.

 **Sret Brak!**

"Komuro, kau tidak hanya bolos pelajaran tapi kau juga telah menggangu yang lainnya dan Namikaze, kau adalah ketua dewan keamanan siswa tapi mengapa kau juga ikut membolos pelajaran?!" marah seorang guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas tersebut.

"Maaf sensei, bukannya kami ingin menggangu yang lainnya tapi saat ini situasi sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Takashi beritahu yang lainnya soal kejadian yang kita lihat barusan, aku akan pergi ke ruang klub kendo untuk mengambil barang yang kutitipkan disana kita bertemu kembali diatap sekolah"

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan jelaskan pada mereka semua"

"Kuserahkan padamu" ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi ke ruang klub kendo.

"Ikut aku Rei, kita keluar dari tempat ini"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ada apa Takashi?"

"Seseorang telah terbunuh di gerbang sekolah"

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Apa untungnya aku dan Naruto berbohong tentang ini?"

"Ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya? aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu-"

 **Plak!**

"Apa-"

"Maka dari itu dengarkan aku dulu!"

..xxXxx..

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Seseorang muncul di gerbang sekolah, lalu para guru pergi kesana untuk melihatnya akan tetapi orang tersebut menyerang Tejima-sensei. Sekarang para guru saling membunuh"

"Itu perkataan yang bodoh"

 **Clek**

"Ada apa, apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Jika yang kau katakana benar, maka kita membutuhkan senjata"

"Hei Hisashi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ini sabuk hitam dikarate"

"Bagaimana juga kita harus keluar dari sekolah ini"

 **Naruto side**

"Sial, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Naruto yang berlari terkejut karena melihat para murid dan guru sedang saling membunuh, dia melihat beberapa murid mengigit leher seorang siswi yang telah tertangkap

"Aku harus cepat ke ruang klub, semoga kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian minna"

Naruto terus berlari menuju ruang klub kendo yang berada di lantai bawah, sesekali dia menghindari serangan dari para guru atau murid yang mencoba menyerangnya.

"Sial, mereka sudah mulai masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah"

Setelah sampai diruang klub Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah pedang kayu yang bersandar disamping rak pedang kayu lainnya.

 **Sring!**

"Baguslah pedang ini tidak diambil oleh orang lain, sekarang waktunya berkumpul kembali dengan yang lainnya. Semoga mereka tidak kenapa-napa" ucap Naruto yang telah mengambil pedang kayu tersebut yang ternyata didalamnya terdapat bilah pedang asli.

 **Brak! Graagh!**

Naruto terkejut dengan suara pintu yang didobrak oleh sekumpulan murid dan guru yang berusaha menyerang dirinya, dengan sigap Naruto dapat menghindari serangan dari seorang murid yang mencoba mengigitnya.

"Waktunya kita beraksi mugenjin"

 **Jraash!**

Tebasan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto langsung mengenai salah satu guru yang mencoba menyerangnya kembali, seakan tidak mengenal yang namanya rasa sakit guru tersebut kembali menyerang ke arah Naruto kembali dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Sial, ternyata mereka adalah mayat hidup. Tidak aku sangka mayat hidup itu ada di dunia ini, baiklah akan kubantai kalian semua mayat hidup tak berguna"

 **Back to Takashi**

"Hei Rei, coba hubungi ayahmu"

"Untuk apa menghubungi ayahnya Rei?"

"Ayahnya Rei adalah seorang polisi, kita coba minta bantuan padanya, ini gunakan ponselku aku tau ini melanggar peraturan yang ada tapi saat ini situasi sedang genting"

 **Tutt.. Tutt..**

"Ini Bohong"

"Ada apa Rei?"

'[Mohon tunggu sebentar atau anda mau mencobanya beberapa saat lagi, saat ini saluran sedang sibuk. Kami tidak dapat menghubungkan telepon anda]'

"Saluran sedang sibuk? tidak mungkin"

"[Pengumunan untuk seluruh siswa, saat ini sedang terjadi kekerasan disekolah ini, para siswa harap mengevakuasikan diri sesuai dengan petunjuk dari para guru]"

"[J-jangan kumohon jang-Aargh seseorang tolong aku Arrgh]"

Setelah pemberitahuan tersebut para murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas langsung berhamburan berlari keluar dari kelas dalam keadaan panic, tendangan dan dorongan mereka lakukan hanya demi bisa keluar dari sekolah.

"Ayo, kita juga harus pergi dari tempat ini" ucap Takashi.

"Tapi kemana? tangga dipenuhi oleh para murid yang melarikan diri"

"Kita harus pergi keatap, kita akan sembunyi diruang Observasi disana juga kita akan bertemu dengan Naruto"

"Baiklah"

Skip Time (kejadiannya sama kaya di cannon)

 **Naruto P.O.V**

"Mereka ini banyak sekali, seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya. Aku harus cepat ke atap"

Naruto terus berlari ke arah atap sekolah, sesekali dia harus menghindari serangan yang diarahkan para mayat hidup kepada dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan tou-san dan kaa-saan, semoga saja kalian baik-baik saja. Setelah keluar dari sini aku harus melihat kondisi dirumah apakah para mayat hidup ini juga menyerang mereka dan kuharap tou-san dan kaa-san tidak ikut diserang"

Setelah mencapai atap sekolah Naruto dapat melihat para mayat hidup berkumpul ditangga yang mengarah ke ruang observasi, yang jika dilihat lebih jelas tangga tersebut telah ditutup.

"Ini pasti ulah Takashi, pemikiran yang cukup cerdas Takashi. Memblokir jalan menuju ruangan observasi dengan meja dan bangku yang ada"

"HEI KALIAN MAYAT HIDUP TIDAK BERGUNA, KEMARILAH AKAN KUBANTAI KALIAN SEMUA" teriak Naruto dengan lantang agar para mayat hidup yang ada ditangga menyerang dirinya.

 **Takashi dll side**

"Akhirnya kita bisa aman untuk sementara waktu" ucap Rei.

"Kau benar Rei, sekarang coba cari apakah ada alat penerangan, karena diwaktu malam hari mereka akan-Uhuk" belum sempat selesai bicara Hisashi mengalami batuh darah.

"Hisashi! Ada apa? Takashi tolong Hisashi" Tanya Rei dengan panic sedangkan Takashi hanya bisa terdiam melihat kondisi temannya.

"Kenapa? Padahal hanya gigitan kecil, tapi kenapa bisa separah ini" ketika mereka sedang khawatir akan kondisi Hisashi mereka mendengar suara teriakan Naruto yang memancing para mayat hidup ke arahnya.

"Bertahanlah Hisashi, Naruto telah sampai-"

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa bertahan, ini seperti di film dimana mereka mengigitmu dan semuanya berakhir"

"Itu bohong! Hal yang seperti itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Lihatlah disekeliling kita saat ini"

"Takashi, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Jika aku terjatuh dari sana dengan posisi kepala terlebih dahulu itu mungkin cukup untuk membunuhku" ucap Hisashi yang membuat Takashi dan Rei terkejut.

"Apa yang kau kata-"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka-Hoek" potong Hisashi yang kemudian kembali terbatuk darah.

"Hisashi!"

"Uhuk Uhuk"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Hei Takashi, kumohon. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sampai akhir" pinta Hisashi pada Takashi yang hanya bisa menatap kearah Hisashi.

"Hoek! Argh! Uwargh!" Hisashi kembali terbatuk darah dan disertai rasa sakit yang menyerang dirinya.

"Hisashi!"

Takashi mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat bisbol yang dipegangnya, dan berjalan menuju Hisashi.

"Menyingkir darinya Rei" ucap Takashi.

"Tidak! Jangan Lakukan itu Takashi, Hisashi tidak mungkin berubah menjadi mereka"

"Menjauhlah darinya" ucap Takashi kembali, tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu Hisashi kembali bangkit.

"Hisashi? Lihat Takashi, Hisashi tidak mungkin berubah"

"Hisashi? Ada apa?"

 **Hugh**

"Hisashi!" Rei yang ingin menghampiri Hisashi ditarik untuk pergi menjauh oleh Takashi.

"Tidak, ini bohong, pasti bohong"

"Memang sulit ini dipercaya, ini tidak masuk akal"

"Takashi?"

"Tapi"

"Hentikan Takashi" ucap Rei sambil menangis.

"Ini adalah kenyataan. Haa.." teriak Takashi sambil berlari kearah Hisashi.

"Tidak!"

 **Naruto P.O.V**

"Itu teriakan Rei, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Aku harus kesana" ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruang observasi dan menaiki susunan meja dan bangku yang menghalanginya, dan meninggalkan kumpulan mayat hidup yang masih tersisa.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Apa yang terjadi Takashi?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Rei menangis dan Hisashi yang tergeletak dilantai.

"…" Takashi yang ditanyai Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hei, Aku bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" teriak Naruto.

"Hisashi"

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia tergigit oleh mereka saat kami sedang berusaha pergi keatap"

"Bagaimana dia bisa tergigit?"

"Dia berusaha menyelamatkan Rei yang diserang oleh kepala sekolah" jelas Takashi.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia berubah menjadi mereka dan kau membunuhnya?"

"Ya, aku membunuhnya sesuai dengan yang dia minta"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rei.

"Bila tidak kulakukan, kau akan digigit"

"Aku tidak ingin ditolong, aku tidak ingin melihat Hisashi menjadi seperti ini. Jika dia seperti ini aku lebih baik digigit olehnya dan berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka"

"Jangan berpikiran hal yang konyol Rei!" Teriak Naruto saat mendenger ucapan konyol Rei.

"Diam kau Naruto! Kau tidak tau perasaan yang kurasakan. Jika saja kau tadi tidak meninggalkan kami, Hisashi pasti tidak akan berubah menjadi mereka"

"Menurutku Hisashi tidak akan pernah menginginkan hal itu" ucap Takashi.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia Takashi? Benar, itu benarkan? Takashi membenci Hisashi karena dia berpacaran denganku?" Takashi hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan Rei, lalu dia berjalan kearah susunan meja dan bangku yang menutupi tangga.

"Tunggu, mau kemana kau?"

"Kau bodoh Rei, kau sangat bodoh" Rei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan datar.

"Kau tidak ingin berada didekatku kan? Aku akan turun menghabisi mereka"

"Apa yang kau katakan, tidak mungkin kau bisa menghabisi mereka sendirian" Takashi hanya diam dan tetap membongkar susunan meja dan bangku yang dia susun bersama dengan Hisashi.

"Hei, Takashi"

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Teriak Rei yang langsung berlari memeluk lengan Takashi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon.. tetaplah bersamaku" ucap Rei sambil menangis.

Takashi kemudian turun dan langsung memeluk Rei untuk menenangkannya, sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa menatap kearah tubuh Hisashi yang sudah tak bernyawa.

'Kau adalah pahlawan Hisashi, kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi orang lain. Sekarang percayakan aku untuk menjaga mereka berdua dan semoga kau tenang di alam sana, selamat jalan teman' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Yo kembali lagi dengan saia, ini adalah Fict kedua saia setelah lama menghilang. Saia harap kalian puas dengan chapter satu ini, sekaligus menunggu kelanjutan dari chapter The True Monster yang masih saia kerjakan.

Jangan lupa buat review setelah membaca karena review kalian sangat berharga untuk kami para author.


End file.
